harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily (SoM)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Introduction:' "Hey! You're player, right? My mom mentioned you! I'm Emily! I help my mom out here. My mom makes the BEST food! If you're tired and you eat some, it gets you going again! And if you want to do your own cooking, you can always buy recipes from my mom! Yay! So the key to good cooking is using the best ingredients! I'm also training to be a chef! You do your farm thing and I'll do my chef thing, and we'll both rock! I just know it's gonna be super-duper having you around from now on, player!" *'Morning:' "Gooooood morning! Did you eat a good breakfast? You need the fuel to power up your day!" *'Night:' "What a tiring day! Where do the hours go? It's like, "Poof!" and the whole day is gone!" 'Chat' *"I'm hungry... I want to eat a parfait... And if you're feeling tired, you should eat something." *"Is there anything you'd like to eat? I could go for an extra-large parfait..." *"Hey, listen, listen! I thought up an AMAZING recipe! I want you to taste test it for me some time!" *"What do you want to eat? My mom cooks the best food in town... in the world, actually!" *"When I was little, the vegetables I ate came from your farm and they were delicious! I want some more!" *"You know that bell in the town's square? That's what they call the Bell of Memories." *'At the Bar:' "I have a lot to learn from Luke's great customers service! And I enjoy chatting with everyone here." *'Low Stamina:' "Hey, hold up! You're about to faint! You don't look good! You better rest and get something to eat!" *'On player's farm:' "Hey, grow me some tasty crops on your farm, 'kay?" 'Gift Reactions' *'Loved Gift:' "No way! I LOVE this! How did you know?! Thanks a million!" *'Liked Gift:' "Yeah, nice! Thanks!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Bzzt! Sorry, I hate it! What were you thinking?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Thanks! But you already gave me something earlier! I can't take this from you!" 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' "In Spring, the strawberries are sooo delicious! You gotta try a strawberry parfait! Jam's good, too!" *'Winter:' "In winter, I like a nice hot soup! It warms you up, and perks up your appetite!" *'Sunny:' "What great weather! I bet you'll get a lot of work done today!" *'Rainy:' "Ugh, rain... I hope the sun comes out tomorrow!" *'Snowy:' "Snow looks like it would taste delicious, like sugar frosting! But it tastes like nothing! Bummer..." 'Festivals/Other Events' *'Fishing Contest (Lost):' "Okay, so maybe you didn't win, but you still caught a lot of fish, right? That's something!" *'New Year's Day:' "Happy New Year! My resolution is: cook something that's even tastier than Mom's!" *'New Year's Eve:' "The end of the year?! How did it fly by like that?! I didn't get any of my resolutions done!" *'On her birthday:' 'Marriage Lines' *"Your farm is a super-special place for me! It's full of memories of you and me together, Honey!" *'Having a Baby:' "I'm soooooo eager to see how our kid turns out!" *'Having a Second Child:' "child is telling everybody about child! What a great kid!" Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Seeds of Memories Quotes